An ice-cream sandwich consists of a rectangular block of ice-cream positioned between two edible rectangular wafers of substantially the same dimension as the faces of the ice-cream block and which abut those faces.
Assembly of the sandwich from the ice-cream block and the wafers involves considerable handling which may not be hygienic. The present invention provides an assembly operation which minimizes handling.